Harry Potter:: Drabbles
by SeulWolfe
Summary: A collection of Drabbles. Slash. Het. Gen. Depends on the mood.
1. Pink Demons

Title: Pink Nightmares

Words: 100

Rating: G

_Authors: calanor and morganlefay1958_

Warnings: anti-pink sentiments

Disclaimer: We make nothing and they aren't ours sadly.

AN: This little drabble came about after we viewed this pic on HPANA. We challenge anyone else out there to do drabbles based on the effects of "Toady-itis"!

**pqpqpq**

Severus sighed. After tonight, everyone would understand why he prefers black. That woman and her horrid pink attire would be giving him nightmares for weeks.

His floo flared green. "I brought the Firewhiskey, Severus. This is going to be a very long year."

"Minerva, can we just take Mr. Potter and his friends and lock them up till the end of the year?"

Again the fire flared, "I agree, Severus. I brought the Tennessee bourbon from my niece," Poppy said as she sat down.

Severus rubbed his temples, "Between Umbridge, Albus, and Voldie, why doesn't someone just kill me now?"


	2. Impossible

Impossible (a 100 word drabble)

_Written by: calanor and morganlefay1958_

Rating: PG

Warnings: mention of mpreg

Disclaimer: You know whom it all belongs to. No profit made – no infringement intended. We are just having fun trying to fight off the plot bunnies.

pqpqpq

Poppy waved her wand and bit back a smile. Her patient wasn't going to be happy.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, Poppy." He eyed her warily.

" Congratulations, you're pregnant."

He looked at her as if she had gone mad. "I'm forty-five years old. I can't be pregnant."

"You're a wizard. And yes, you are pregnant. It's triplets--two girls and a boy--if the spell is correct."

She grinned as the blonde's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped over on the bed, unconscious.

"There are days when I really love my job." She said to herself with a snort.


	3. Watching

**Title:: Watching  
Author::calanor  
Rating:: Gen/Slash  
Words:: 150  
Pairing:: Snape/Harry,  
Warnings:: None  
Disclaimer::Jk owns Harry and company.  
A/N:: Response to Snow's and Torina's one line challenge on Severus Sighs  
Summary:: He doesn't want to miss a thing. **

** Watching**

**-**

**-**

****

"Sev, just come back to bed," Harry muttered sleepily. His voice breaking and raspy from the cold he had been dealing with for over a week. Some things Magic just can't cure with a potion or a wave of the wand. He had woke up to find the other side of the bed empty, but still warm. He sat up slightly, "Melinda isn't going anywhere. She's ours and she's healthy," Harry whispered to his partner and lover of three years.

Severus was sitting next to the cot that was set up in their bedroom, looking down at the wonder that had entered their lives only two days ago. Hermione Granger-Malfoy had agreed to carry their child for them, with her husband's blessing. Melinda was everything he always thought a child would be. He couldn't stop himself from watching her.

He didn't want to miss a thing.

**Even for a moment.  
**


	4. Waiting

****

**Title::** Waiting  
**Author::****calanor**  
**Rating::** Gen/Slash  
**Words::** 266  
**Pairing::** Snape/Harry,  
**Warnings::** Character Death  
**Disclaimer::**Jk owns Harry and company.  
**_A/N::_** Response to Snow's and Torina's one line challenge on Severus Sighs  
**Summary::** He's now waiting.....

**Waiting**

"Sev, just come back to bed," Harry muttered sleepily. The messy haired man shook his head when he realized he had been talking in his sleep again. His flat was empty and covered in shadows. He couldn't feel the cold of the stone of the Dungeons that reminded him of his long lost lover.

Severus Snape would never sleep in their bed again. Never snark or argue with him again.

Harry flopped back into the bed, thinking of the day he'd lost him.

Lost him to a bunch of hypocrites. Severus and Lucius had gone to Diagon Alley to retrieve a few things from their vaults at Gringott's Bank. When they stepped back out onto the sunlit street, the crowds surrounded them giving them no chance of escape or to fighting back.

Once the Aurors arrived and pushed the crowds back, Severus was found badly beaten, lying a pool of blood, in his hands he was still clutching tightly, were the bonding bracelets he had taken from the Prince vaults.

Lucius was barely breathing was transported to St. Mungo's, but he never regained consciousness again.

Harry buried his lover at Godric's Hollow. He'd buried his heart that day as well.

Ginny Weasley had come to him less than a month later, declaring that now that the Bat was gone, they could finally be together. It'd taken Ron, Remus, and Neville together, to bring his wand arm down and keep him from cursing the red-headed bint to Kingdom come.

**Now all he knew is that each day that passed, was one day closer to him being with Severus again.  
**


	5. Full Moon Lovers: Waiting

****

**Title::** Full Moon Lovers: Waiting  
**Author::****calanor**  
**Rating::** Gen/Slash  
**Words::** 142  
**Pairing::** Snape/Harry,  
**Warnings::** werewolf!Severus  
**Disclaimer::**Jk owns Harry and company.  
**_A/N::_** Response to Snow's and Torina's one line challenge on Severus Sighs, set in my full moon lovers universe..  
**Summary::** He's now waiting.....for the full moon

**Full Moon Lovers: Waiting**

Sev, just come back to bed," Harry muttered sleepily. But the young man knew that sleep would allude him tonight. So he threw back the covers and padded over to the figure sitting in the window seat of their room dragging a small blanket with him. "Budge over love and let me sit." With a grunt and groan, Harry was sitting encircled within Severus' arms.

"The full moon is only two days away, Severus. It won't do you much good to worry so much. We will cross that bridge when it comes. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"My life will change."

"Yes. And if you don't transform, like Bill, you'll have heightened senses of the Wolf."

Severus still remained quiet.

"I will never leave you."

The strong arms only grew tighter around the smaller man.


	6. Whimper

****

**Title::** Whimper  
**Author::****calanor**  
**Rating::** Gen/Slash  
**Words::** 140  
**Pairing::** Snape/Harry,  
**Warnings::**none  
**Disclaimer:**:Jk owns Harry and company.  
**A/N::** Response to Snow's and Torina's one line challenge on Severus Sighs. Not happy with it.. but it will do ..  
**Summary::** Ron's fault.. of course

**Whimper**

Harry whimpered, then he tensed up as Severus approached him from behind. He was going to kill his best friend for getting him into these predicaments.

He, Ron, and Draco had been out in the Forbidden Forest patrolling the perimeter, when Ron thought he saw something. Oh, he saw something alright. It was a giant magical version of a porcupine. One of Hagrid's pets. Harry and Draco turned away at the wrong moment.

Thank the Gods, it wasn't poisonous.

But hurt like hell!

Ron was going to pay.

Severus plucked another needle out of his backside.

"Potter, the things you get yourself into."

"Not my fault, Severus."

"So you say."

"Ron is going to die."

"Not if I get to him first!" Draco yelled from the other side of the infirmary.


	7. Tasting

****

Title:: Tasting

Author::calanor

Rating:: Slash

Words:: 169

Pairing:: Snape/Harry,

Warnings:: Vampire Severus

Disclaimer::Jk owns Harry and company.

A/N:: Torina's one line challenge number two on Severus Sighs.

Summary:: Won't hurt a bit..

Tasting

-0-

-0-

Harry was walking back to his room when he was pulled into a dark alcove. His lips were assaulted but he gave in when he realized that his lover had grabbed him. Harry moaned as Severus trailed kisses down his neck. "Severus." Harry brought one of his legs up and wrapped it around his lover's waist.

"Been too long, Severus."

"Too long since I tasted you. Touched what is mine."

A warm tongue lapped at his throat. "You have always been such an impatient young man... do you not know 'anticipation makes it much that more enjoyable...?" That silky voiced purred against his skin.

"I've missed you Severus."

Severus could smell the sweet tangy life essence that flowed under his lover's skin. Heaven to his senses. His fangs slowly descended as he laved the neck of his mate. "Don't worry," Severus purred. "It won't hurt a bit."

"Never hurts, Severus," Harry moaned as the fangs pierced the skin of his neck, "Just pure ecstasy. All yours."

"All mine."


	8. Broken

****

Title:: Broken

Author::calanor

Rating:: Slash

Words:: 335

Pairing:: Snape/Harry,

Warnings::none yet

Disclaimer::Jk owns Harry and company.

A/N:: written for Severus sighs

Summary:: Who will help the broken man?

Broken

-0-

-0-

He was a broken man when he found him. Beaten down and thrown away. He did what they wanted. He saved them all. In a moment, they all turned their back on him.

It was like any other time, stand him on a pedestal and then knock him off again.

When he didn't enter the Auror academy, they cried for his blood and called him a coward.

When he didn't marry the youngest Weasley, they told him he was turning his back on his heritage. Not continuing the Potter bloodline.

The tall dark dour man who kept to the shadows and watched, knew that no one planned on the boy living through the final confrontation. He found him one night in an alley after a group of wizards had beaten and raped the young hero leaving him to die in the bitter cold.

Severus Snape picked up the broken man and took him to safety. There he healed what he could and waited.

Oh they fought when he woke. Well Severus fought with the man who wouldn't fight back. The man had given up. But older man wouldn't let him. He wanted the fire to breath in his eyes again. The well of courage to stand up against the tide to fill up and run over.

"Just let me die," he whispered. "Its what they all want."

"Is it what you want?" he purred. "Do you wish for them to win in the end?"

Dull green eyes closed for a moment. Severus could almost see the emotions flare up in the younger man's magic. Would he fight back now? Would the broken boy rise up and become the man he was meant to be?

When Harry Potter opened his eyes again, the fire was there, igniting to a small flicker. But in time, the full blaze would be there once more. Then the world would not see the broken man.

They would see something better or worse than ever was.....


	9. Rising Shadow

****

Title:: Rising Shadows

Author::calanor

Prompt::Shadows

Rating:: Slash

Words:: 331

Pairing:: none for this one

Warnings::none yet

Disclaimer::Jk owns Harry and company.

A/N:: written for Severus sighs

Summary:: A continuation of Broken:: Shadows are rising.. and Secrets are coming to light.

Rising Shadows

-0-

-0-

Umbridge and Fudge did the unthinkable. The day of the last great Wizarding War, they walked the bloody field of the Final Battle, all the while making plans of turning the tides of magical people of Britain against the Order and anyone who aligned themselves with them and Dumbledore.

One by one, they used portkeys to take certain people from the battlefield. They were healed first, when they wouldn't cooperate, sealed away in the prison. They were kept alive, just barely, for Umbridge thought they might be of use one day.

They wouldn't be driven mad by the Dementors, only boredom and slow starvation would be there constant companions now.

But, like all secrets, they do not remain quiet, and will eventually come to light.

In the three years since the Second downfall, Shadows were rising in the east; moving, directing themselves into a position of power.

It was one such Shadow that came to the prison, bypassing the now -present human guards, who'd replaced the Dementors that were no more. Unnoticed, the Shadow moved down the worn steps to the very deepest part of the prison; his steps sure and precise. A wave of his hand opened the first cell door.

"Lumos," was whispered and light crept into the darkened cell.

The figure lying curled and shivering on the floor; his back against the dank and wet wall, squinted blue eyes against the sudden, painful brightness.

"Hello, Weasley. Welcome back to the world of the living."

"M-Malfoy?" he croaked.


	10. Desire

****

Title:: Desire

Author::calanor

Rating:: pre-Slash

Words:: 376

Pairing:: Snape/Harry,

Warnings:: Creature!Severus

Disclaimer::Jk owns Harry and company.

A/N:: These are Torina's fault.. she issued a challenge.. now I got drabbles on my mind.. but it's making me write.. so harm done. I've done, Vampire!Severus and Werewolf!Severus this week.... this creature which will remain a secret.. for the moment wanted it's turn!

Summary:: His desire is to be free...

--

--

Desire

-0-0-

-0-0-

Severus Snape sighed as he gracelessly dropped into his chair, and rubbed his face wearily. "How can you be certain that you are able to remove the mark, Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned the man who was both Professor and friend. It was times like these that made him want to scream in frustration. Had they actually overcome their past differences? Damn his father and godfather!

"I've witnessed Tom marking his followers. Hermione came up with the idea of extracting the memory studying it." Harry gestured as he began to pace. "I translated the Parseltongue. Then I went back to the Chamber of Secrets, to Salazar Slytherin's library."

Severus stood and glared down at the smaller man. "And it didn't occur to you to tell anyone you were going down there?! You could have been hurt!"

"I'm the only one who can enter the Chamber. The Basilisk is still there, in perfect condition. Like I just killed it yesterday."

A whole Basilisk was worth it's weight in gold to a Potion's Master, but he pushed that fact to the back of his mind. He stared into that defiant gaze. Somehow Harry had wormed himself into his cold dark heart. Just the thought of him alone in the lair of the Serpent God brought terror to his soul.

"And what if there had been more than one Basilisk? What would you have done then?"

Harry glared as he whispered. "I spoke with Salazar's portrait. He told me there was only one. Nyssa was the last."

"Nyssa?"

"That was her name."

"Still, you--"

"_I have to do something_! The Marks are tied to his magic! When I finally kill him, he'll take Lucius, Draco, Ron and--and--you. I couldn't bare it. Not if I could somehow stop it. "

"Then you will use me first, to test your theory!"

"Severus!"

"My greatest desire is to be free of him. Free of my worst mistake. If I die fighting him, let me be free! Let me die knowing I died as a free man." Severus reached out and grasped Harry's shoulder, "And if doing this kills me..then I died trying to gain my freedom."

Green eyes stared into his own, as if trying to see his soul. "Very well..." Harry whispered.


	11. The Beginning of a New Dawn

**Title::The Beginning of a New Dawn  
Author::calanor  
Rating:: pre-Slash  
Words:: 333  
Pairing::None yet....  
Warnings:: None yet, possibly Dark Harry  
Disclaimer::Jk owns Harry and company.  
A/N:: These are Torina's fault.. she issued a challenge.. now I got drabbles on my mind.. but it's making me write.. so harm done.  
Summary:: From a broken man to rising shadows... now the beginning of a new dawn.. will the Wizarding World be prepared?**

**-  
**

_**Now.... The Beginning of a New Dawn**_

**-**

**-  
**

**When Ron Weasley wakes, they are only brief moments of clarity. Then he succumbs to Morpheus arms again; then he is gone, again.**

**There are brief glimpses of different people at his bedside. And in those moments, he revels in the feel of the warm soft bed. Sometimes in his dreams he sees Harry and Hermione, Mum and Dad, and his other siblings.**

**Its all a dream he tells himself; or, that they have finally begun torturing him for some reason; making him talk, and his mind has taken him somewhere safe. Well, he'll never tell any secrets. He'll never give up his best mate.**

**Never.**

**--**

**He quietly walked down the hallway, with slight limp and the aid of a cane. His new friends and allies had gone to Azkaban and retrieved those he'd thought long dead; and sadly, some were. The cells had been locked with the intention to never to be opened again, it seemed. Some of the people were in worse shape than others; even worse than he had been.**

**Fudge and Umbridge were going to pay for their grievous sins. The list was getting longer. As was the list of people who had sinned against him and his, alone.**

**It was the people that were still missing after all the captives had been removed from Azkaban--both those alive and dead. How some escaped the prison, like Molly and Ginny. It had been thought that all the Weasley men had died somehow. Bodies weren't recovered because of the Fiendfyre someone had cast. Everyone believed that it was an intentional cleansing-- to remove all all the Dark Magic.**

**But now, the truth was they hadn't. They'd been Portkeyed there by Umbridge herself directly from the Battlefield.**

**Harry stopped at a window and looked out into the rising sun.**

**Things were happening slowly but soon a new dawn would rise over the wizarding world.**

**And all the things those who'd been in power had done to him would pay the price.**


	12. Two Sides to a Question

Title: Two Sides of a Question  
Author: Calanor

Characters:: Harry/Severus, and Ginny

Rating: G  
Word Count: 470.  
Prompt: White Cotton's challenge #1.

AN:: a snippet of Tempting Sweets Universe..

Summary:: A new intern in the Kitchen and Severus' chocolate love...

-

-

**Two Sides of a Question**

-

-

"Do you really intend to put that in there?"

Harry counted to ten. Then did it again, before taking a deep breath and turning around. Hermione had talked him into hiring an intern to work in the Kitchen with him, so that he could actually take a vacation. And now that Severus was a part of his life, he was really looking forward to doing just that. Ginny Weasley was getting on his nerves....one day at a time.

"You'll learn as time goes by, a good chef learns to experiment. Pave his way into the culinary world. Learn to take chances."

"But those spices are not meant to be in chocolate."

Harry rolled his eyes before he turned to the red head. "Miss Weasley, who says they aren't?"

"It just isn't done. At the Culinary Institute--" She began, with a touch of attitude, before Harry cut her off.

"They also teach you to think outside the lines. Chocolate itself has a wide range of possibilities. You just have to have the courage to move out of your comfort zone. How do you think so many wonderful dishes were created?"

"Well, I never!"

"And you won't either, if you don't change your attitude!" Harry turned back to the truffles he was decorating, leaving a gobsmacked intern staring at his back.

----

"Do you really intend to put that in there?" Severus was watching Harry box up some of his chocolates, his voice was slow purr, his eyes wide. His attention was on the last lone truffle on the tray. The box was already full.

Harry smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement. He turned and looked from Severus to the lone truffle and back. "Hmm. Do you have a better place for it, perhaps?"

"Its a dark chocolate ganache. Flavored with Tuaca, my favorite Italian brandy. Just a hint of vanilla and citrus."

"We both know how sensitive your nose is, especially when it comes to chocolate. But, you still haven't answered my question." Harry picked up the last truffle and held it between thumb and forefinger as he waited.

With the grace of a cat stalking his prey, Severus shifted away from the doorway to the Kitchen. Harry's domain. His lover. The man who for all purposes had become his one and all. His best friend in such a short time. Severus opened his mouth and Harry placed the succulent chocolate on his outstretched tongue.

Biting down, his eyes drifted closed as he hummed in appreciation at the decadent flavors blossoming over his taste buds. Then there were fingers in his hair, and a warm body pressed against his, as he felt familiar lips cover his own. He swallowed and answered the kiss, sharing the flavor of the truffle with Harry.

Severus sighed as he held his Harry close.


	13. Mine

**Title:: Mine  
Author:: Calanor**

****

Pairings::Harry/Severus  
Rating:: None.. this is Torina safe..  
Word count:: 197  
Warning(s):: None..  
Summary:: Severus and Harry are having their portrait painted  
A/N:: inspired by Julie's art of Harry and Severus. It wouldn't leave me alone..

Mine

Severus glared at the painter again, when he complained about _His_ Harry's hair and facial hair. _Yes,_ it looked a right mess. But Harry Potter with clean cut tamed hair?

Not that it would happen anytime soon.

Severus loved running his fingers through the short messy locks. The feel of those whiskers against his bare chest at night.

"The hair is too messy I tell you. And the whiskers make you look like a ruffian, Lord Potter. Let the stylist fix it," the man whined again.

"Master Goodwyn, you came highly recommended to us by Lord Malfoy," Harry began in a low dangerous purr, "when they sat for their own wedding portrait. Did you complain and whine this much to them?! Or is it just me?"

Severus glanced at his lover and drew him against his side. His hand sliding inside the leather coat he wore.

This man is mine.

As I am his.

Mine to protect.

Mine to love.

Just as he is.

Sending a deathly glare of his own at the painter, he smiled inwardly when the man visibly quailed, picked up his brush, and motioned them to sit, as he turned to his canvas.

_~finis... but is it? Never.. _

_There is also art done for this...I'll post the link on my profile... feel the love everyone.._

_I can't get the bold off.. I've tried... I give up.. _


	14. Harry:Sanguini I Watched

**Harry/Sanguini**

**I Watched**

**-0-**

**-0-**

I watched as he married the red headed witch. A mere girl who never saw the real man before her. Just as I watched him grow up from the small happy child in his parent's arms to the abused boy that grew up in his Aunt and Uncle's house.

I kept my vigil over the years as he died a bit more everyday. Withered away to almost nothing of the man he used to be. He was nothing but a trophy for the witch to show and parade around to her friends. To the wizarding world, he was nothing but someone to take off the shelf, dust off and use in their time of need.

The once free spirit only they had forsaken as a child had grown into a man.

One day he asked of me, "Why have you watched over me so long?"

I reached out one hand to caress the aged face. Touch his slightly graying hair. I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Because, my love, you are worth it."


	15. Winter Waltz

for Hali:: she wanted Viktor/Harry~Yule Ball

it has Viktor/Hermione, Harry/Cedric..

**Winter Waltz**

**-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Hermione Granger knew that the young man dancing with her had eyes for someone else. She wasn't jealous. How could she be when everyone who looked deeply saw the most enticing soul? Harry Potter may only be fourteen, but he had the soul of a immortal being. One that had seen too much and done too much in his eternal life.

She stepped back as the music stopped. "Go and ask him."

Viktor frowned. "I cannot. I would not disrespect you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "He's my best friend and he's miserable." She looked around the Great Hall and saw another pair of eyes watching Harry.

Cedric.

"I have felt like a princess, tonight. Now it's time for him to feel like a Prince."

Viktor bowed to the young woman, "You are a true Princess, Madam." He stood tall and then turned towards the green eyed angel sitting alone, abandoned by his own date.

He stopped and held out his hand, "Harry Potter, if you would do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Harry looked up from the icy floor and stared at the formidable champion of Durmstrung. He searched out Cedric. He didn't want to anger the blond Hufflepuff. Even though Cho Chang was draped over him like a cape. Harry's eyes reflected his sadness but he turned his gaze to Viktor and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you. I'd like that."

Viktor led him out onto the floor just as the strains of _Winter Waltz _began. A delicate but soothing waltz with a haunting melody. Around and around they went. Viktor had heard that the Great Albus Dumbledore had refused Cedric when the other champion had asked if he could take Harry.

Even now as they passed him, he saw the sadness and longing that he was denied this small thing with the one person he cared about. Everyone in the Great Hall had stopped dancing and just watched the two champions twirl to the music.

They stopped in front of Cedric when the music stopped. Viktor called, "Could we have that one again, Maestro?"

A head bobbed and the melody began again. Viktor handed Harry's hand over to Cedric. "He is most precious. Please take care of him."

Viktor walked through the crowd, proudly and with his pride.

Cedric took Harry into his arms, "It would be my pleasure, Viktor."

The two young men danced around with only eyes for the other. In their own world built only for them.


	16. Harry:Sanguini:: I Waited

**I Waited**

**)0(**

**Harry/Sanguini**

**)(**

**)(**

The years went by and I continued my watch. And I waited. He had four beautiful children with the woman. The same woman who cared more for making a name for herself as a Quidditch star, than to that of being a good mother and wife.

He stayed home and gave love to the children that he was denied in his own childhood.

He was there the night the first babes came into the world. Lusty crys of two boys named Albus James and Severus John. Dark hair and green eyes, just like their sire.

I watched as the young father held the babes and wept with joy, while their mother turned her back to them and slept the time away. Her only concern to regain her strength and her body for Quidditch.

Another boy came only three years later, which he named Alexandre Orion followed by wee little girl named for her Grandmothers, Lily Rayne.

When each went off to Hogwarts, it was their father who took them and said goodbye. It was he who said that all the Houses were good Houses, no matter what anyone else said. Even when the twins were sorted into Slytherin and their Mother attempted to send howlers demanding they be resorted. He'd stood firm and scolded her for her unacceptable biases.

When Lily finally graduated from Hogwarts, their mother in good form, informed her husband that she was taking over as coach of her team and wouldn't be home much in the coming seasons.

Two years later, he buried her at Godric's Hollow after she fell from her broom doing something only a much younger player was capable of. But, she'd been trying to show off.

I knew in that moment as they lowered the coffin into the ground my time was coming; what I had waited for all this time--for him.


End file.
